The Perfect Year
by Freespirit127
Summary: Two Joes start into their perfect year. Rating to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. never have been, never will. All Hasbro's, Marvel's, DDP's etc. This story was inspired by the great Andrew Lloyd Webber's (who I'll always worship for giving us Starlight Express) "The Perfect Year".

Thanks to my pal Rach for the beta :). Your Dan clone is on the way ;). I know the new year is already a few months old, but I just listened to the song and the plot bunny didn't want to go away...

BTW... I took the liberty of giving Jinx a first name. I kinda like this one. :) This story is actually a songfic... you can find the full version with the lyrics at www . joedebriefed . com

**The Perfect Year**

Wrapping his jacket tightly around him, Kyle Jesso stepped out into the cool desert night. He needed to get away from the Joe's New Year's celebration for a while. Parties were Gabriel's element, not his.

Slowly, he walked away from the PITT towards his favorite place, a flat piece of rock on a ledge. He sat there often, either just watching the desert, meditating or reading. Ever since he'd found this spot, Kyle had begun to understand Ron's fascination of the desert. It definitely had a hidden beauty to it that you didn't see at first glance.

As he walked uphill, he made a mental list of New Year's resolutions, just to discard all but one. The same one he'd made the year before.

_Just hope I can bring myself to do it this year_, he thought. So many times, Kyle'd had the chance but he'd never used it. He'd been too nervous and scared to do it. Hopefully he could fulfill his wish this year.

Soon, Kyle arrived at his destination. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, when suddenly...

"Hey, Budo!"

Kyle whirled around and could barely believe what he saw.

"Jinx! What are you doing out here?"

"Needed some fresh air. I'm not that much of a party animal. How about you?"

Kyle was stunned, but nevertheless able to reply, even it was only two words, "The same."

"You're going to miss out on all the fun, drinks and music," Jinx said, watching him from her spot.

"So are you."

"I don't need it all."

"Neither do I. Everything I need tonight..." Kyle paused, "... is out here."

Jinx smiled at him and patted the spot next to her.

"Why don't you sit down? The rock's big enough for both of us."

Smiling, Kyle sank down next to his teammate. For a few moments, neither of them said a word. Then Jinx broke the silence.

"It's beautiful out here. I can understand why you come out here so often."

"How do you know?" Kyle blinked in surprise.

A mischievous smile crossed Jinx's face.

"Oh, I have my ways and sources. I'm a ninja after all and my MOS is Intelligence, in case you have forgotten."

Kyle snorted. "In other words you sneaked after me one time?"

"Twice. I was curious where you you were going all those times." She looked at him. "Think you can forgive me?"

"Yeah, I think so. You have a very good excuse."

"My worry for the wellbeing of a fellow Joe?"

"Nope," he grinned. "You're a ninja. Ninjas don't know any better."

Mouth wide open in mock shock, Jinx playfully boxed him in the shoulder. "Stupid samurai."

"At least I'm not a ninja," he laughed and deftly caught Jinx' hand as she started another playful attack.

Jinx looked at him, surprised but also appreciative. Kyle returned her gaze, noticing the pale full moon's light casting silvery reflection's on her dark hair. It was a fascinating sight.

"Let me go," Jinx half asked, half ordered.

"What do I get for that?"

Whoa! Where did that come from? Normally he wasn't that forward with a woman... especially not with Jinx.

"Depends on what you want."

Suddenly, they heard music floating towards them from the location of the PITT: It inspired Kyle to name his ransom: "How about a dance?"

Jinx frowned. "I'm not so good at dancing."

"Neither am I. Tell you what, you promise not to step on my toes and I won't step on yours. Deal?"

"Deal."

Kyle let go of her wrist and gently helped her up. Wrapping one arm around her slender waist, he led her into a slow dance.

The whole time, neither of them took their eyes of the other. Kyle could feel his heart race. Here he was, in the middle of the desert, dancing with a beautiful woman. It was absolutely perfect.

"Look," Jinx suddenly said. "The Lab Rats are bringing out their toys."

Turning around, Kyle turned around and saw Tormod Skoog and the other explosives specialists preparing their fireworks under the watching eagle eyes of Gabriel Kelly, Timothy Hanrahan and Edwin Steen.

"What do you think Tormod's gonna burn this year?"

Kyle shrugged. "Let's see... last year he singed Shana's hair, the year before that his own pants..."

"... and the year before that he almost fried the whole motor pool."

"He did?"

"Ohhh yes... Ralph chased him around the whole base using expletives that made even Hector blush and waving a monkey wrench."

Conjuring up the mental image, Kyle couldn't help but laugh.

"It was definitely a sight to see... I think Lance even taped it."

"I bet," Kyle gasped and wiped tears of laughter from his face. Then, he checked his watch.

"Almost midnight."

"Yeah. Do think next year will be better than this one was?"

Gathering all of his courage and hoping she wouldn't misunderstand him, Kyle took a deep breath.

"If... if you are here... next year will be perfect."

Raising and eyebrow and smiling slyly, Jinx looked straight into his eyes. Kyle swallowed nervously. From afar, their teammates' voices could be heard.

"Four... three... two... one... ZERO!"

Joyful shouts filled the air, soon followed by the bright lights of the Joes' very special homemade fireworks. Neither Jinx nor Kyle noticed it. They were too lost in each other's eyes. Then, slowly Jinx leaned forward, taking Kyle totally by surprise by kissing him on the lips.

"Happy New Year, Kyle."

"Happy New Year, Madelyn."

Jinx groaned and mentally cursed her parents for giving her that particular first name. Grinning, Kyle leaned forward for a kiss. Finally they broke apart, greedily sucking in some air but never taking their eyes off each other.

"Wow," Jinx said.

Both smiled, then Jinx took Kyle's hand and started to lead him away.

"Come on. Let's go back before the champagne is gone."

Following her, Kyle began making a new list of resolutions for this perfect New Year:

1. Spending some quality time with Jinx.  
2. Working on his running speed and stamina.  
3. Taking flight lessons  
4. Using the results of 2+3 to evade – and so hopefully somehow survive – Snake-Eyes' and Tommy's reaction once they found out what had just happened.


End file.
